


We Both Know the Way this Story Ends

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Sansa realizes to get what you want, you have to do what you never have.Sansa/JonJONSA





	We Both Know the Way this Story Ends

If Sansa were to be real with herself the majority of her problems in life were self-inflicted. From her childhood thinking that playing with her siblings was beneath her; to coming off as holier than a church to her friends. Above all of her self-caused issues none was bigger than a grey eyed, moody, dark haired man that plagued her thoughts since the day her brother Robb brought him by when she was eight.  
Jon Snow was enigma wrapped in henly t-shirts and pouty lips. How could a person be so kind and yet reserved? Gentle and yet strong? Loveable and yet infuriating.   
Sansa sat at the booth of her friend groups local watering whole. Nursing a vodka-cran she paid little attention to Theon and Arya’s near shouting match as they argued who the best fencer was. Robb sat cuddled with Jayne whispering into her ear. Margaery was off dancing with some new conquest. And, Brienne and Jamie were at the bar laughing at some inside joke.  
Once again Sansa felt alone even surrounded by the people, she loved the most. She couldn’t help but smile bitterly to herself. She’s the one who made a personal pact to remain single forever. Ever since Joffrey… That asshole Ramsey… and the safe Harry; Sansa realized that she wasn’t going to find Mr. Right. And, in all honesty she was perfectly fine with waiting. But, in moments like these where everyone seemed to have a person she realized once again the answer was right in front of her.  
His broad back greeting her ocean blue eyes Sansa’s eyes locked onto Jon’s form across the bar. He was supposed to be ordering a drink, but some small brunette was talking his ear off. Sansa felt her heart bristle at the idea of some woman flirting with Jon. But, the rational side of Sansa stopped her jealous heart. Jon wasn’t hers to be jealous over. She made that pretty apparent throughout their lives.  
It hadn’t been a secret when they were younger that Jon was enamoured by Sansa. What she thought was a distrustful brooding turned out to be Jon distancing himself because he didn’t want his feelings to make her feel uncomfortable. When Robb drunkenly dropped the bombshell two years ago Sansa felt like a jigsaw just came together. Everything made sense. The looks, the touches, his mood whenever he saw her with a lame excuse for a man.  
Sansa then felt like the world finally came into color. The ease she felt around Jon, the small moments together, the few but memorable nights just talking in the dark of the forest behind her house. As soon as she went to confront Jon about his feelings, she learned he started to date a girl from the North with fiery red hair. When he introduced his ex to his group of friends, she seemed to overshadow Sansa in everything. She was fiery, open, and full of life. Sansa withdrew from Jon, and she could clearly see and feel the hurt whenever he reached out.   
When Sansa learned the two had broken up and Jon’s ex left him high and dry Sansa selfishly thought it was her time to come in and play the hero for once. But, once again reality set in. Arya was there to comfort Jon, she shouldn’t have fooled herself. Sansa was the last person Jon wanted to see after a breakup. She once again resigned herself to the edges of Jon’s life. Simply appreciating him from a far.   
She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder. Startled she looked up and was met with Jon’s grey gaze.  
He spoke with a soft tone, “Sansa can we talk for a sec?”  
She nodded and stood following him to the alley of the bar. The cool November air flooded over her skin as she pulled her jacket tighter around herself.   
Sansa met Jon’s gaze as her heart ached at the sight of his pouty lips quirked into an awkward smile.  
Sansa did her best to force a smile as she spoke, “What’s going on Jon?”  
He scratched the back of his head as he replied, “It just seems like you’re not all here tonight?”  
Sansa raised an eyebrow, “Oh, and where is the rest of me then?”  
Jon rolled his eyes, “Sansa you know what I mean…”  
Sansa stepped forward, “What do you mean Jon? If you’ve got something to say then just say it.”  
Jon furrowed his eyebrows, “That! For the last few months it seems like every time I try to reach out to you, you just bite my head off and walk away!”  
Sansa was taken aback by his fury, usually Jon was solemn and collected.  
She spoke in a softer tone, “There’s just been a lot on my mind Jon…”  
He looked at her with a hurt look, “Then talk to me Sansa, please?”  
Sansa closed her eyes and released a deep breathe, “There’s this person that’s been driving me crazy.”  
Jon replied, “A guy?”  
Sansa bit her tongue before replying, it’s you dummy., “Yes, a guy.”  
Jon put his hands in his pockets trying to hide his balled fist, but like everything Jon does Sansa noticed.  
“He’s this guy I’ve known for a while, and every time it seems like I’m closer to finally… our timings just off.”  
Jon looked pale, but replied, “Well Sansa… sometimes that’s just the way life goes. You do your best to wait, but you can’t wait forever.”  
Sansa nodded as a sad smile graced her pink lips, “I suppose you’re right. It’s just hard, I finally wise up to realize how incredible he is, and I lose my chance before even getting to try.”  
Jon shot her a sympathetic nod, “Trust me Sansa, I understand.”  
Sansa nearly laughed, “I guess we both know the way this story ends?”  
Jon shook his head, “Have you at least tried to tell him? Stories not over until you at least tell him how you really feel.”  
Sansa frowned, “It’s not that simple Jon.”  
Jon quirked his head, “Why?”  
Sansa huffed, “Because… let’s turned the tables, is there something you’d like to tell a certain someone?”  
Jon looked away briefly, “Sansa what’re you getting at?”  
Sansa rolled her eyes, “Jon… I know… I’ve known for quite a while.”  
Jon’s eyes widened as he stepped back, “H… How?”  
Sansa gave him a real smile, “Shouldn’t tell Robb your deepest secrets, couple beers and his lips are looser than Varys’”  
Jon looked like a wild animal looking for an escape. Sansa took a deep breath and stood tall. What was the saying, ‘Only when you’re scared can you be truly brave.’? Sansa stepped forward and met Jon’s gaze. With a soft smile she raised a hand to cup his face. Jon’s bewildered look turned to one of confusing as Sansa stroked his bearded cheek.   
Sansa leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Jon’s wide eyes closed as he responded in earnest. His strong arms coming to wrap around her waist. Sansa moaned into his lips as her arms circled around his neck. Their kiss was soft and loving. Pulling back Sansa’s heart lept as Jon looked at her like she was the only person on the face of the Earth.  
She pressed her forehead against his, “It’s always been you Jon, it just took me awhile to figure it out.”  
Jon smiled largely his eyes crinkling, “Well… I guess we both do know the way this story ends.”


End file.
